


you could be my queen, our lives like a fantasy

by pastelcandies



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, M/M, aroace sophie rights, demigirl biana, i gave biana an instagram because no one was there to stop me, no editing we die like men, shapeshifter AU, sophie keeps dropping things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: Biana Vacker, the most desired person in the land, has set a competition: There is a key on her cat's neck; whoever can take the key and let themself into her house will win her love. Linh knew the best way to get the key was to befriend the cat, and once you were familiar enough, the cat would let you take a key. However, she wasn't counting on an intriguing twist.Based off this tumblr post: https://browntiger15.tumblr.com/post/184625524699/siniristiriita-story-idea-the-most-wanted-womantitle taken from Bmblb by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams
Relationships: Keefe Sencen & Linh Song, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Linh Song/Biana Vacker, Linhiana - Relationship, Queerplatonic Sophiana, Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	you could be my queen, our lives like a fantasy

_Thunk_

The large object hitting the window jolted Biana awake. While not a rare occurrence, it was certainly an annoying one, and her only response was to place her head back onto the pillow in an angry and sleepy haze.

_Thunk_

They pressed their eyes shut more tightly, internally screaming for just one morning of peace and quiet.

_Thunk_

Groaning, Biana finally pushed themself off the bed, eyelids heavy, hair messed up, and ears ringing. Standing up, they tried to inconspicuously peek through the window, barely moving the curtain. She was greeted with a familiar sight; mobs of people carrying flowers, chocolates, and other such gifts, holding signs, playing violin, all attempting to make a grand romantic gesture to be noticed by Biana.  
It had been sweet at first; she enjoyed the gifts of bright flowers she could decorate her house with, she had boxes of chocolates to snack on, the music was soft and soothing, there was lots of glittery and pretty pieces of jewelry. Not all the gifts were in good taste, but nevertheless. Gradually, as she grew older, the attempts at wooing became closer to harassment. It became a game to them all, who could win the loveliest person in the land.  
They stared forlornly at the curtained window as they brushed their hair. The large glass windows had let in so much sunlight, but she hadn’t opened them in years, knowing the people outside would’ve stared at her relentlessly through them.  
Leaving her room, she entered her partner’s. Sophie was still in bed, the noise outdoors slightly muted. They carefully slid under the covers and joined her. Sophie made a sleepy grunt and turned over, wrapping her arm around Biana, who buried their head in her chest, relieved to be in the presence of her partner, safe from the harassers outside.  
_____________

Biana was resting her head on Sophie’s shoulder, Sophie running her fingers through Biana’s hair in comfortable silence as they stared at their phones. She had posted a new photo - a quick picture of her and Sophie - on her Instagram, and it had gotten thousands of likes and sweet comments… and, of course, some that weren’t so sweet. Her eyes were glazed as she scrolled through, not noticing what she was looking at. Their mind was stuck, as it often was, on the knocking and yelling at the door, the piles and piles of letters left for them. The attempts were too much, and she wanted them to stop, but no matter how much she begged, they persisted.  
It’s not that Biana didn’t want a romantic partner; they certainly did. But the mobs outside vying for her attention not only felt like harassment, but also so many clearly took it as a game; they saw her like a pretty object, or an entertaining challenge. None of them, Biana was certain, genuinely loved or even cared much for them beyond their pretty face and figure.  
They pondered this for a while. There was no way the crowds outside would be stopping anytime soon, even if Biana did accept one of them. However, she really needed them to stop. It was all she wanted, a quiet and peaceful life with people she loved.  
Gasping, they stood up, knocking Sophie’s hand out of their hair and startling her into dropping her phone onto the floor.  
“Sophie!” They squealed, flapping their hands happily. “I have an idea! I think I know how to get the proposals to stop!”  
Fiddling with her eyelashes, Sophie sighed. “That would be nice, but are you sure? At this point, I’m not sure if anything can get them to stop.”  
Biana smiled as she thought of her plan. “I’m sure. I know this one is going to work.”  
_____________

All the people of the town were buzzing. The most desired person in their land, the famous Biana Vacker, now point-blank refused to accept proposals in any form. They will only accept to marry the person who can enter their front door with the key around their cat’s neck. Naturally, this appealed to the crowds more than making attempts at wooing that were ignored. It was, however, surprising. After all, this was an easy challenge! It was simply a matter of who completed it the fastest.  
That’s what a man named Valin thought as he strolled towards Biana’s house. As he approached, a young silver cat with tiger-like stripes peeked out at him.  
“Gotcha!” He cried in his excitement, scaring off the cat. Not put off by his mistake, he ran in the same direction the cat had sped off in, arms outstretched to grab it. Unfortunately for this rather dense young man, the cat was too quick for him, and soon he had lost sight of it entirely. Panting, slightly muddy, and very disillusioned, he slowly walked home. He could always try again another day.  
_____________

The front door was slammed open, Keefe making his trademark dramatic entrance

“The guest of honor has arrived!” He cried, waving his arms.

“Tam isn’t home.” Linh informed him without looking up from her book, used to her brother’s boyfriend’s dramatics by now.

With a loud sigh, he rolled onto the couch, placing his head in her lap. “Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. But Linh. Linh. Linh. Guess what?”

“Hm?”

Keefe groaned. “It’s about Biana Vacker.”

Finally, he got her attention. Her head snapped up, a faint pink visible on her cheeks.

“Oh?” She tried - and failed miserably - to sound unconcerned. “What’s going on with them?”

“So, you know how, like, all those people were trying to get her to marry them? I guess she got fed up. She made a challenge that she’ll marry anyone who can get the key off her cat’s neck. This one dude tried and…”

Linh wasn’t paying attention to her friend anymore; she was wondering how best to befriend the cat.

The next day, wearing a simple grey dress, she walked towards Biana’s house. Upon her arrival, she spotted the cat and stood some distance from it, occasionally making “pspsps” noises but overall pretending to be uninterested. She had lots of experience in attracting pretty cats to pet, a fact she silently rejoiced in as finally, the elegant silver cat started trotting towards her, still keeping a cautious difference.

“Hi, Kitty,” Linh started shyly. “My name is Linh.” In reply, the cat made a slight purring noise, which Linh accepted as an adequate response. Somehow, it didn’t feel odd talking to the cat, but rather comfortable and almost soothing. Slowly, she reached out her hand towards the cat, who recoiled. “No pets then, alright.” She smiled at the cat, hoping she would forgive her for her error. Apparently she had, for she hadn’t walked away. Carefully, Linh sat down next to the cat, and pulled a small bag of jerky out of her mini backpack. She wasn’t a fan of the stuff, but she figured the cat would like something like jerky better, and it was safer for cats. She just hoped Keefe wouldn’t notice its absence. Warily, the cat sniffed the offered food before accepting, scarfing it down and mewing loudly when she finished for more. Giggling, Linh pulled another piece out and handed it to the small cat, who snatched it out of her hand not even a second later. Beaming, Linh watched her. “You act as if she never feeds you! That can’t be true.”

Checking her watch, she sighed. “Well, kitty, it was nice getting to know you. I need to go home so I have time to finish this commission soon. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The cat stared at her, tail held high, blinking slowly. In some way, Linh thought she might’ve understood her farewell.

The next day, Linh ensured that she kept her promise. As Keefe had not let the missing jerky go unnoticed, Linh decided she would rather bring some of her own food than listen to another thirteen-minute speech about betrayal, and how friendship seemed to mean nothing in these modern times, and how hard true friends were to find. She actually felt guilty by the end of it too. As such, she had brought her own food this time, a small container of blueberries. While not ideal, they were safe for cats to eat; she just hoped this one would enjoy them. Reaching the Vacker house, she spotted the cat napping underneath a cherry blossom tree. Cautiously, she approached the cat, whose head shot up and ears twitched straight up. She extended her hand out for the cat to sniff. “Hey there, pretty. It’s Linh again. You remember me, right?”  
The cat seemed to relax a bit, and Linh removed the blueberries from her backpack. “Sorry I don’t have any jerky this time. I took it from Keefe and he was quite offended by it. Oh, Keefe’s my twin brother’s boyfriend. He’s like a ray of sunshine while my brother, Tam, is, well, a little grumpy. It’s just an act, though, he’s really a sweetheart. He’d do anything for me, except get me a snack from the kitchen. ‘You can do it yourself.’ Yeah, but I don’t want to!” Linh giggled as she mimicked her brother’s deep voice. “He always sits in the chair closer to the kitchen too!”  
The cat mewed impatiently, bringing Linh back to earth. “Of course, I’m so sorry, dear.” Opening the container, she held it out to the cat, who gratefully accepted. “Remember the commission I mentioned yesterday? I finally managed to finish it!” She chatted with the cat about her week and her friends for a few more minutes, before sighing at the time on her wrist. “Well, Kitty, it’s time I need to leave. I hope you have a nice night, lovely.”

_____________

Biana, giggling, ran to her partner’s room, throwing the door open and startling Sophie into dropping her book. “Sophie, love, you aren’t going to believe this!”  
_____________

It had been around two weeks since Linh first visited the cat, and she still came daily, always bringing a snack or some of her lunch to share. She enjoyed telling her about the little things in her life, and once or twice the cat even let her pet her for a bit. On this visit in particular, Linh lay on her back in silence, staring up at the flower petals drifting off the tree when a breeze of wind flew through. The cat was reclining next to her, ears forward, looking asleep save for her open eyes.  
Linh sighed, and the cat looked over at the sudden noise. “I wish she knew I existed. I’ve been in love with her ever since I first knew about her, before I realized what I was feeling was romantic love. She’s extraordinary, really. She’s so talented and capable and sweet and kind, and very pretty too. And all those people would come here to harass her for her pretty face, it’s horrifying. She was smart to find a way to stop them. You know, it’s a bit odd I’ve never actually seen her coming out this door or even looking through the window. I suppose she stays inside when she sees people out with the cat.” Linh smiled, a delicate pink blush on her cheeks, the one that always came when she thought about Biana. “It’s foolish, isn’t it, to pine for so long over a girl I’ve never had any chance with. But no matter what, I’ve never been able to get over her. It’s an inconvenience, I suppose, but I’d never like to forget her.” She lay, lost in her thoughts as she stared at the sky, before sighing, and sitting up. “Well, the nice thing about cats is that they don’t care about things like this. Here,” she offered, tearing a piece of her sandwich off and offering it to her feline friend, who took it. To Linh’s shock, the cat stood up and walked over to her, curling up onto her lap and purring as Linh tentatively stroked her. This was new, but most certainly not unwelcome.  
“Well, someone’s in an affectionate mood today.” She beamed at the purring cat in her lap.  
_____________

When she arrived at Biana’s house a few weeks later, the cat was sitting perfectly still, as if she was waiting for her.  
“Hey there, pretty. Sorry I don’t have any food for you today.” She smiled tiredly at the silver cat. It had been, to say the least, a rough day, and she had considered not even visiting the cat. Biana’s cat however, purred and bent her head, showing Linh the key. Linh stopped, suddenly. This was her chance; this was why she befriended the cat in the first place. Hands shaking slightly, she carefully slipped the key off the elegant cat’s neck. Trembling, legs weak, she walked to the door, slipped the key into the lock, and turned, heart leaping as she heard the click. By now, her hands were shaking so badly it took her longer than it should’ve to open the door. Carefully, she stepped in, observing her surroundings. It was a nice house with tall ceilings, walls painted a pale pink, delicate vases of wild roses and lilies, drawings hung on the wall, lots of windows, all with closed blush pink curtains, and a demigirl pride flag hung on one wall. Linh’s train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a loud mewing; the cat had followed her inside and was staring up at her, as if expecting something.  
“I don’t have anything for you, kitty.” Linh apologized. Yet the cat continued to stare at her as though she was forgetting something important, mewing even louder. “I don’t understand, dear.” Sighing, Linh was about to walk away from the cat when she blinked and Biana was standing right in front of her. Startled, eyes wide, heart racing, and her cheeks warm, Linh opened her mouth before closing it, entirely speechless. Biana was blushing too, an exquisite blush on their cheeks darker than their rose pink sundress.  
“Where - Where did the cat go?” Linh finally stuttered out, mentally screaming at herself once the words left her mouth. Biana’s cat had indeed since disappeared.  
Biana smiled shyly, looking adorably flustered. “It was me. I mean, I was the cat. I can shapeshift. I was tired of all the proposals and competition, being treated like some expensive object, so I knew I needed a new idea. Sophie helped me fine-tune this plan.”  
While priorly Linh had been blushing slightly, now it felt like her cheeks were burning. “So, you… heard all that stuff I said?”  
Biana smiled wider, hiding it underneath her manicured hand. “Yeah, you were super sweet.”  
Mortified, she squeaked out, “Oh.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I thought it was adorable.” Biana gave her a sincere smile, something in her eyes almost like fondness.  
Not consoled, Linh buried her flushed face in her hands. Feeling soft hands on her own, she peeked out from her hiding place and her heart almost stopped at the sight that met her; Biana standing directly in front of her, still being annoyingly gorgeous and sweet. Linh was able to look straight into her teal eyes, as lovely a shade as the ocean.  
“Hey, dearest, don’t hide your pretty face. I’d love to get to know more about you. Would you like to come with me to the botanical gardens in Eternalia tomorrow?”  
Linh’s thoughts were racing. There was no way - “Are - Are you asking me on a date?”  
“Yeah, I mean, only if you’re interested. Or we can go somewhere else if-”  
“No! It sounds lovely!” Biana smiled shyly, looking relieved. As if there was any way Linh would have refused. “I’m looking forward to it.”  
Biana’s smile became less shy. “I’m happy to hear that.”  
Linh’s fingers were shaking as she entered her contact information into the phone Biana offered her, now from excitement instead of anxiety. She grinned as she handed the phone back to Biana, and in a spur of impulsiveness, kissed them on the cheek. Biana froze, their blush returning while Linh, giggling, skipped out of the house.  
Oh, Keefe would think this was hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (@lifewithoutrainydaysisincomplete is my main, @linhxsophie is my kotlc sideblog) or on discord (@winter#0972)


End file.
